


Overdramatic

by Denryu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slytherin Oma Kokichi, Valentine's Day, ravenclaw saihara shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denryu/pseuds/Denryu
Summary: While fooling around with his friends, Kokichi Ouma knocks over Shuichi Saihara, causing him to break a nail. Shuichi is not happy.Also, they’re in Hogwarts. Just for funzies.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Overdramatic

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing!! Not beta read lol we die like men also I wrote half of this at midnight so if it’s wonky sounding there’s that :/
> 
> Also I’ve never EVER written something this dialogue heavy LOL so pls be gentle haha

As per usual, Kokichi Ouma had been fooling around with his group of friends.

It was a common scene to find the quartet of slytherins, Kokichi, Miu, Hiyoko, and Celestia goofing off in the corner of the great hall. The constant snickers and snorts coming from their area had become the norm to the rest of the students, but there would be the occasional stares here and there.

They sat, and stood, in their normal formation. With three of them sitting towards the outside of the table, with Hiyoko in the middle, Miu on her right, and Celestia on her left. Kokichi usually stood in front of the girls.

“Wait watch this watch this—“ Kokichi interrupted, grabbing his friends attention after they had been laughing about Miu’s recent occurrence in potions class.

“Watch what?” Miu snorted. “Have you made up a spell that causes everyone around you to bow to your excellency?”

His friends erupted into a fit of laughter once again, Hiyoko holding her stomach and trying to fall over.

“No not that!” He yelled, and snapped in everyone’s faces to garner their attention. “Though that would be cool.”

Kokichi shook his head. “But that’s off topic— anyways I made a spell that would give anyone an electric shock!”

Celestia scoffed. “Alright. Yeah. Let’s see it then.”

“Okay, fine.” Kokichi said, and pushed his hand in front of Celestia. “Lend me your hand.”

“No way!” She yelled, pulling her hands behind her so Kokichi wouldn’t grab her hands himself.

Hiyoko cackled, “you don’t actually believe him do you?”

“Of course not!” Celestia responded, defensively. “I just don’t want my hands to pop off when he messes up.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and tried to reach behind Celestia’s back, only for her to twist her body away from his.

“Oh you coward!” Hiyoko said. “Just take mine. I’d gladly give you both my arms, Kokichi.”

Kokichi snickered and moved towards Hiyoko instead. “Thanks Hiyoko.” He said. He then pulled his wand out and reached for Hiyoko’s hand. “At least I have—“

“Holy shit Saihara’s coming this way!” Miu shouted, suddenly.

Her outburst had caused all her friends to whip their heads towards her, and for Kokichi to jump a little. In shock, he had almost dropped his wand, but managed to catch it midway.

“Oooooh Kokichi look!” Hiyoko teased. “It’s your boyyyyyfrieeeeend!”

Since 1st year, Kokichi had fallen head over heels for the ravenclaw boy. At first, Saihara had been a target of Kokichi’s pranks and stunts, but after they had become friends, the boy had always managed to leave Kokichi a stuttering, blushing mess. Shuichi Saihara made Kokichi Ouma weak, and his friends would not let it go.

Kokichi only scoffed and pulled her hand towards him again. “Stop that. He’s probably only coming over to see Hinata.” He tried to deny his friends, but everyone only giggled at the light blush tinted on the boy’s face.

“Probably, yeah.” Celestia said. “I heard Maizono say that Fujisaki told her that Kuwata told him that Ikusaba told him that she saw Hinata and Saihara snogging.”

“Oh whatEVER.” Hiyoko scoffed. “We all know Celestia’s a big gossip. And besides, Hinata’s 17 and Saihara’s 15. That’s kind of weird.”

“Yeah but, I wouldn’t blame Saihara if they snogged. Hinata’s hot, older, and smart.” Miu whispered. She then leaned in closed so no one else could hear her. “Plus he’s head boy. I’d snog him too if I could.”

Hiyoko only pushed the other girl, with her almost falling off the bench. “That’s gross Miu!” She whisper yelled. “Besides, even if they’re together, they probably won’t last long. Hinata’s already dated two other people this year.”

“Actually, I think he’s still with that other boy.” Celestia said.

“Who? Which boy?”

“There’s only one boy. Komaeda.”

“Komaeda? Komaeda who?”

“There’s only one Komaeda! Nagito Komaeda!”

“The head boy? For ravenclaw?”

“No, the Komaeda who’s head boy for gryffindor. You dimwit! Yes the Komaeda who’s head boy for ravenclaw.”

“I know that! I’m not stu—“

“Shush shush shush everyone!” Miu whisper yelled. “Saihara’s almost here!”

“Oh whatever!” Kokichi said, clicking his tongue. “Just give me your hand, Hiyoko.”

Hiyoko pushed her hand towards Kokichi, which he grabbed and turned so her palm was facing upwards. He started to wave his wand as he pointed the tip towards her fingers.

“Oi, Kokichi!” An unknown voice called, causing the four to turn their heads towards the voice. It was from Hinata, the head boy for slytherin.

“You four better not be up to something. Last time you had practically gouged someone’s eye out.” Hinata said with his arms crossed, looking at them disapprovingly. 

“Practically?” Hiyoko cackled. “We DID gouge someone’s eye out!”

Hinata shuddered at the memory. “Whatever, this is a warning you four. Don’t do something stupid” He warned before he walked away.

“Well now that he’s gone, Saihara’s probably not gonna come over her anymore” Celestia said.

“But he’s already here..” Hiyoko responded quietly.

Tired of interruptions, Kokichi rolled his eyes towards his friends and grabbed Hiyoko’s hand once again. He pointed the tip of his wand towards her palm and shouted, “inpulsify!”

Suddenly, black smoke had erupted from his wand. A large gust of wind had spiraled out of Hiyoko’s palm, causing the surrounding students to cover their faces. The breeze had knocked over Celestia, and then Kokichi too.

As Kokichi fell backwards he tried to grab onto the bench behind him, but his hand had slipped and he pummeled to floor, making a nearby person standing behind him to fall too.

A loud “thump!” Had filled the great hall, causing the surrounding students to go quiet and stare at the source of the sound.

“Ow ow ow..” Kokichi muttered, rubbing his scraped elbow. “Oops, my bad, you ok—“

Beneath him was Shuichi Saihara. Visibly angry.

“What the fuck, Ouma!?” Saihara shouted.

“I— shit.. it was an accident I swear!” Kokichi responded meekly.

Saihara only scoffed and pushed the back of his hand towards Kokichi. At first, Kokichi thought he was trying to shut him up. Then he noticed Saihara’s bleeding finger.

“You broke my nail!” Saihara cried. His nail was, in fact, broken. On the side of his nail bed, almost in the middle, a red crack had spread to practically half of the entire width of his nail. 

And it was bleeding. Only a little really, but it was still bleeding.

“It’s not that bad!” Kokichi responded defensively.

“I’m bleeding, Ouma!”

“You’ll be fine! And I said I’m sorry!”

“You didn’t apologize, you said ‘oops! my bad!’”

“It didn’t come out that cynical! You’re being over dramatic!”

“You should still apologize! It’s your fault for knocking me over!”

“I didn’t mean to! Why were you coming over here anyways, to snog your boyfriend?”

“My boyf— what!? What are you talking about!?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Saihara!”

“No, no I don’t.”

“Hinata, of course.”

“What..?”

“Everyone knows you two are snogging.”

Saihara let out a small gasp. The two were staring at each other intensely, until Saihara had looked up and blinked a few times. As if he were trying to hold back tears, as if he was hurt. He sucked in a breath before he stood up.

“Fine. If that’s what you think of me.” He said, his voice shaking slightly. “And I was only trying to do a nice thing.”

Before he could walk away, the two head boys, Hinata and Komaeda, approached the scene. “Kokichi, what did I tell you!?” Hinata said sternly.

“You alright?” Hinata whispered to Saihara. Kokichi could only stare at the hand Hinata placed on Saihara’s waist. Too close, he thought.

“Hajime he’s bleeding..” Kokichi heard Komaeda say, pointing towards Saihara’s hand.

“Oh my god, you are..” Hajime said, grabbing Saihara’s hand. Saihara immediately pulled away.

“I’ll be fine.” He said, staring at Kokichi. “If you do that, people might get the wrong idea.”

Saihara had then left.

“What does he mean by that?” Hinata asked Komaeda.

Komaeda sighed in response. “People think you guys are dating.”

Hinata gasped. “What? That’s ridiculous. We’re dating!”

“I know..” Komaeda said.

Komaeda then turned towards Kokichi and offered him a hand. By then everyone had started to go back to their own conversations, the hall starting to fill with noise once again. 

“You alright?” Komaeda asked. Kokichi grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

“Yeah. But I’m not the one you should be asking.” He said.

“No, I meant it.” Komaeda said with a smile. “Whatever happened here, I get the feeling you should apologize to Shuichi later.”

“Yeah.” Kokichi sighed. “I know.”

The two head boys then left the hall.

“I didn’t expect that to happen.” He said to his friends, who were only staring at something behind him. “Hey, what are you guys looking at?”

“Behind you!” Hiyoko giggled. “I don’t think it was Hinata that Saihara was coming here for!”

Kokichi turned around. He looked down, and beneath him laid a crushed pink heart shaped box. A brown thick liquid was oozing out of it. Chocolates. On the box, a lace tag read, “To: Kokichi♡”

“Shit.” Kokichi said. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

~*~

For the past three weeks, Kokichi tried to muster up the courage to apologize to Saihara. He really tried to. He did. But he always managed to chicken out whenever he got the chance. 

And his friends were NOT happy.

“You fucking coward!” Hiyoko yelled. “It’s the twentieth time this week you tried to apologize to him, and you still haven’t done it?”

“It’s been three weeks.” Miu scoffed. “Honestly, Saihara probably doesn’t give a damn anymore.”

“A ravenclaw?” Celestia snickered. “He’ll bring it to his grave if he could.”

“You guys aren’t helping!” Kokichi yelled.

“We aren’t supposed to.” Hiyoko said. “We’re supposed to pressure you until you finally stop being a pussy and tell him you’re sorry.”

“You can’t be ser—“ Kokichi was then caught off by Hiyoko pushing him towards the ravenclaw common room.

“I— when did we get here!?” Kokichi shouted.

“You didn’t notice?” Miu laughed.

“No! I was too busy defending myself against you traitors!”

“Too late for that now!”

“Good luck Kichi!”

Celestia gave him a deceitful smile before she called over a random ravenclaw student. Green hair, matching eyes. Kokichi believed his name was Rantaro Amami. They actually had a few classes together, but they rarely talked.

“Could you call over Shuichi Saihara? My friend here needs to talk to him.” Celestia said to him.

The ravenclaw boy nodded before he knocked on the door using a bronze knocker. He answered a riddle before the door opened, allowing him inside.

When Kokichi turned around, his friends were gone.

I can’t believe those assholes! He thought.

Amami then came back, opening the door slightly and peaking his head through. “He said he doesn’t want to talk to you.” He said, with a sympathetic look.

“I just want to apologize to him.” Kokichi responded.

“For what?” Amami said, crossing his arms and lifting a brow.

“I want to apologize. That’s all.”

“Well if you’re not gonna tell me it must be something bad.”

“I— it kind of is. I think? Just please call him again.”

Amami looked him up and down before he sighed. “Look, I’m actually Shuichi’s roommate and he’s been sulking over this for the past three weeks. Kind of dick move for you to wait this long to apologize.”

“I-I know. I’ve been trying to I swear but I just couldn’t—“

“Okay. I don’t need to hear it. I’ll call him over ag—“

Amami was then pulled back, disappearing behind the door. A few seconds later, the door opened again, with Saihara coming out of the room.

“What do you want?” Saihara asked.

“I just wanted to apologize..” Kokichi said.

“Okay. Then apologize.” Saihara said with his arms crossed.

“I’m sorry, for that day. And today. For taking so long.”

“That’s it?”

“What?”

“You’re not gonna— alright. Fine. We’re good. You can leave now.”

“I—“

“What?”

An awkward silence then emerged between the two boys. Kokichi not knowing what to say, but knowing he had to say something, and Saihara just staring. Waiting.

“The chocolates you left.” Kokichi then whispered.

“Yeah. It really hurt what you said back then, y’know.”

“I— I know. I was just jumping to conclusions and I wasn’t thinking straight. My friend’s a big gossip and It kind of just came out.”

“So you believe her?”

“What?”

“That I’m snogging Hajime?”

“No. I heard Komaeda say they’re dating.”

“But you believed her when you told me?”

“.......”

“So?”

“Yeah.”

Saihara furrowed his eyebrows. “But why?”

“Because he’s like, perfect? He’s older and hot and smart— not that I think he’s hot, I mean he is hot! But like not hot to me— he’s not my type. He’s not unattractive! He’s just. He’s not you?? I mean— fuck!”

Saihara stared at the other boy, eyes wide. A deep blush slowly crept onto his cheeks, and Kokichi noticed his ears get red too.

“I— um.. okay..” Saihara whispered. He then pulled his right hand off from his left and used it to cover his face.

“I’m not usually like this I sweat! I mean swear!” Kokichi said, almost a shout.

Saihara let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah. I know.”

Saihara then cleared his throat. “So you think because he’s perfect, that we’re supposed to be together?”

“Kind of?” Kokichi responded, bashfully.

“So you had no idea I liked you?”

“No. I mean what??”

“I was walking over to your table because I wanted to ask you out. Then you respond by knocking me over and declaring that I’m snogging a guy who’s practically my sibling.”

“I didn’t know you were gonna ask me ou— wait what?”

After he realized what he said, Saihara gasped and covered his mouth. Kokichi stared at Saihara as he tried to divert his gaze towards something else.

They were both quiet. Blushing, incredibly hot and red. Probably sweating.

“H-how long?” Kokichi asked finally.

“Since third year, probably. But I couldn’t admit it till 4th year because you got hotter.”

Oh. Yeah. Right. During 4th year Kokichi had managed to grow a bit taller, and his voice got deeper too. Hiyoko was angry at him for a month straight for that.

“Well you were always hot so...”

Saihara gasped and pushed Kokichi’s side lightly. “Y-you can’t just say that!!”

Kokichi laughed. “But I just did!”

“O-oh my god..” Saihara laughed, trying to cover his reddening face with his hands. “I can’t believe you..”

“I’m not kidding!” Kokichi said, the tension in the air finally disappearing. “Shuichi Saihara, you’re the prettiest human being I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

The entrance to the ravenclaw common room started to erupt with loud, ugly laughter. The pair had caused other ravenclaws to stare at them, but they didn’t care.

After settling down and wiping a tear from his eye, Saihara smiled and looked at Kokichi once more. “So um..”

“So..” Kokichi said, clearing his throat.

“Wh-what if..” Saihara said. “During that day, I had walked over to you and asked to talk to you privately.”

“I would’ve said yes.”

“What if I asked you out?”

“I would’ve lifted you up and spun you around like those cheesy muggle rom coms and said yes!” 

“Oh I doubt you can actually lift me up like tha— w-woah!!”

Before he could finish his sentence, Kokichi had wrapped his arms around Saihara’s waist and lifted him up and spun him around.

“What If I asked you out right now?” Kokichi asked, a wide smile painted on his face.

Saihara giggled and booped the other boy's nose. “I’d say yes.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they stared at each other. “I could stare at your eyes forever, y’know.” Kokichi said.

“Hmm.. that’s corny..” Saihara responded, wrapping his arms around Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi slowly put Saihara down and pulled him closer, placing his chin on the other boy’s shoulder.

“What do you like about me anyway?” Kokichi asked.

“You’re very charming, Ouma.” He answered. And Kokichi nodded at that.

“Thank you..” he responded before letting go and looking at Saihara again. “I’m really sorry about breaking your nail.”

Saihara giggled. “You’re fine.”

“I like you.” Kokichi said. “I like you a lot.. Shuichi?”

Shuichi nodded. “Me too.”

Shuichi began to pull away, but held onto Kokichi’s hands.

“Goodnight then? I’ll see you tomorrow?” Shuichi asked, and Kokichi nodded in response.

“See you tomorrow.”

Before he knocked on the ravenclaw door, he turned back to Kokichi and hugged him once again.

Shuichi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kokichi stared, wide eyed and flustered as Shuichi walked into the ravenclaw common room, equally red.

The surrounding ravenclaw students laughed as they watched the purple-haired slytherin fist pump and jump into the air, whisper-yelling “Yusss!” As he hopped and twirled towards his common room.

~colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado~

**Author's Note:**

> Debated on whether I should put Kokichi in slytherin or ravenclaw, but I put in him slytherin because y’know.. for plot. If I make another Hogwarts au I’d probably put him in ravenclaw with Shuichi. I also debated on whether I should put Hajime in gryffindor or ravenclaw, but I had to put him in slytherin because for plot also.
> 
> Truthfully don’t know what house Hajime should be in though.. help in the comments? Lol
> 
> ..for the ending part? Yeah that’s something my Spanish teacher in 9th grade used to do lol


End file.
